Summoning: Giant Puppet of the 15th Dimension
Summoning: Giant Puppet of the 15th Dimension is a space-time ninjutsu that summons a giant puppet with the number 15 located on it's body. The puppet is enormous in size, matching that of Gamabunta. It is a dark grey color and looks as if it is sickly, as it is on wheels that connect to the legs and bottom. Is has two shiny orbs that go past him in a diagonal order, continuously revolving that way around him. Through the orbs, he can reform both blades if they are destroyed. He then has what seems to be dark red hair with a golden crown on. On the crown their is a circular formation and the number 15, indicating that he's from the 15th dimension. Overview This puppet can be controlled by strings, or it has the other function of auto-pilot. The way auto-pilot works would be as if a plane working on it's own. It can work on it's own. But if it does, it can go berserk, so many would use strings. It also has the power to absorb chakra. And if it does, it will only become stronger. The way it absorbs chakra is through grabbing them, and opening up the tubes in it's arms. It has two tubes, the Dark Chakra tube and the Tailed-Beast Chakra tubes. Through the tubes the power goes to the Dark Chakra Container and the Tailed-Beast Chakra Container, ultimately fueling his power. They can escape, but it's hard since the puppet has a tight grip. He can also absorb normal chakra because there are two tubes in each arm, the Tailed-Beast Chakra tube in the left and a normal chakra tube in that as well, same goes with the right arm, except instead of the Tailed-Beast Chakra, it has the Dark Chakra tube. It can absorb normal Chakra, Dark Chakra, and Nine-Tails chakra. With both the Dark Chakra and Nine-Tails Chakra, he can utilize Dark Medicine and Tailed Beast cloaks. But, it can only absorb a considerable amount before dying out or going completely and truly berserk where not even strings can control it. Attacks It has two blades right above him in his "chair" that he can reach up and get if the user or the puppet wants to. If it uses Dark Chakra, it can power itself up a considerable amount and gain giant dark snakes around it. If it uses Nine-Tails chakra it can gain a version 1 or version 2 form of the cloak. Also, this puppet, if more puppets are around, can shoot out chakra threads to control those puppets. But if being controlled by strings, the giant puppet can't do this effect. It also generates Dark Medicine when the puppet gains Dark Chakra. Techniques Puppet Technique Dark Medicine (Only if it has Dark Chakra) Stregthening Prescription: Chakra Injection (Only if it has Dark Chakra) Jinchūriki Cloak (He can utilize version 1 and 2 cloaks, but only if he has Nine-Tails chakra) History The Puppet was supposedly known as the Gedō Statue back in the Second Shinobi World War. It was supposed to be modeled as the Gedō Statue, but was modeled differently after the creator realized that the puppet had to be known as something else to actually instill fear into his opponents. When villages found out that it was wasn't the Gedō Statue, they didn't have fear until the creator attacked, this time with absorbed Dark Chakra and Tailed-Beast Chakra. It massacred countless minor villages and assaulted two major, those being Kumogakure and Kirigakure. Kumo and Kiri later thought that Konohagakure had set this up, and later caused the Third Shinobi World War. Later, an Uchiha that could utilize Kamui sent it to an unknown dimension, which took a long time because the puppet showed restraint. It was found and brought back by Hensou, the legendary puppet master. He then seeked out jinchūriki and Pseudo-jinchūriki. He also seeked out those who had the Curse of Hatred, to absorb the Dark Chakra. He also seeked out strong ones to absorb normal chakra. This is why the summoning became a kinjutsu. Category:Space-Time Ninjutsu Category:Kinjutsu